If $8a + 8b + 4c = -3$ and $2x + y = 2$, what is $-8b - 2y - 4c - 4x - 8a$ ?
$= -8a - 8b - 4c - 4x - 2y$ $= (-1) \cdot (8a + 8b + 4c) + (-2) \cdot (2x + y)$ $= (-1) \cdot (-3) + (-2) \cdot (2)$ $= 3 - 4$ $= -1$